


the one where klaus gets high

by targaryenkaz



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryenkaz/pseuds/targaryenkaz
Summary: targaryenkaz on tumblr; my fics are usually posted there first
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	the one where klaus gets high

Caroline was waving the last of her fifth graders out the door when her phone buzzed in her desk drawer, _again._

Usually she turned her phone on complete silent while she was at work, but she’d made an exception today. Klaus, her new boyfriend of only two months, was having his remaining wisdom teeth taken out, after having a few removed the year before.

She’d wanted to go with him but couldn’t get the day off work, so settled for his overly serious older brother Elijah keeping her updated throughout the day.

His texts were as succinct as the man himself.

 **1.34pm** : _Going into procedure now._

 **2:28pm** : _Procedure went well. Niklaus in good health._

It wasn’t something she liked about herself, but she was, by nature, a worrier. A little more detail would’ve been nice.

Then, around fifteen minutes ago, her phone started buzzing incessantly. Elijah chose a real funny time to get chatty.

She rushes over to her desk and sees that it is once again Elijah. She’s not really in the mood to talk to the elder Mikaelson, has always had the feeling he didn’t approve of her. It’s not likely anything has gone wrong since he last texted, but she picks up just in case

 _“Caaaaarolineeee,_ ” A very familiar albeit slurred voice singsongs down the line.

“Klaus,” she muffles a laugh, “How are you feeling?”

“Top of the world, love. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m doing great now. Why are you calling from Elijah’s phone?”

“He took mine before I went for my procedure,” he garbles, procedure sounding more like _‘prooshedjure_ ’. “But he left his on the table, so I pretended to be sleepy and asked him to get me some ice chips and he left it behind,” Klaus giggles, actually _giggles_ as he says that.

Caroline has never seen, well _heard_ , Klaus giggle before. He makes her laugh a lot, it’s one of the reasons she fell for him, but he’s not a giggler by any means. They’ve known each other since attending grad school together and haven’t been dating for long at all but his humour has always leaned more in the sarcastic, dry direction than goofy.

She’s really, _really_ wishing she took the day off right about now.

“You just couldn’t wait to talk to me, huh?” She asks, teasing.

“Always. I always want to talk to you.” Klaus responds, sounding as serious as someone with a mouth full of gauze can sound.

Her cheeks warm. For someone with the reputation he has, he can be unbearably sweet at times.

“How are you feeling, really? Are you sore?”

“I have no idea, these drugs are bloody fantastic. I understand now why people like them so much.”

She can barely get her words out between muffled laughs, “I think this is the pathway to addiction they warn us against in health ed.”

He giggles, _again_. “That reminds me! That’s why Elijah wouldn’t give my phone back,” he says, sounding delighted at his nonsensical discovery.

“What do you mean?”

“He said I’d regret it later.”

“Regret what?”

“Saying I love you for the first time while I’m high.”

Oh. _Oh._

It’s not like it’s a complete surprise. She knew she loved Klaus early on, probably after their second date to the planetarium. They’d watched a display and he’d spent the whole time making her burst into inappropriate laughter and acted the perfect gentlemen at her doorway until she’d dragged him inside after her. Having known him for so long and spending a fair amount of that time trying to dislike him, it was like a flood of emotions rushed her.

Klaus had always been surprisingly open about his feelings, given his personality, but had never said those three words, or indicated towards them. She knew he was serious about her, but the anxious voice in the back of her mind reminded her of previous relationships where she was all in, only to discover her partner was not. She wouldn’t risk the pain of being shot down again, not even for Klaus.

While he was high, not even a barrel load of drugs could get him to say that to her if he didn’t mean it. She was wrong to compare what they had to past relationships. She had been cheated on, emotionally and physically, had felt disregarded, and often like the second choice with previous boyfriends. But she forgot the most important thing, they weren’t Klaus. He has always been a creature all to his own, a man of multitudes and contradictions. There was simply no comparison.

“Caroline? Did you hear me, love? I said I love you.”

“ _Niklaus, no._ ” She hears Elijah’s faint voice down the phone.

“Bugger off, Elijah, I’m talking to my girl.”

“How did you get into my phone?”

“Everyone knows your password is Katerina’s birthday, brother. You’re the most whipped man on the continent. On all the continents!” Klaus chuckles to himself but cuts off with a grunt. All Caroline can hear is muffled voices, and a few groans, one “ _Ow Lijah, that was bloody cruel_ ,” as Elijah presumably wrestles the phone from his inebriated brother.

“Caroline,” Elijah says, sounding as dignified as ever, but slightly out of breath. “My deepest apologies. I did warn Niklaus that telling the love of his life that he loves her for the first time over the phone while under the influence was not the way to go, no matter how much you mean it.”

“Umm,” she says dumbly, trying to process what he said but was getting stuck on a particular phrase. “Love of his life?”

“Oh dear,” she can picture him putting his head in his hands. “I’m apologising for him. I should be apologising for myself.”

“You’ve cocked it up now, brother,” she hears Klaus say, still laughing as if it’s the best day of his life.

“No need to apologise. I was just…surprised that he thinks that I’m,” _deep breaths Caroline, deep breaths_ , “The love of his life.”

“Well, of course. It was on his first trip to get his wisdom teeth taken out that he admitted it to me. I had to battle him to make sure he didn’t call you. I knew he meant it, but I didn’t think a lady he was only starting to get on the good side of, would have taken his declaration seriously.”

“Yeah, I probably wouldn’t have.”

“As you can guess, I came prepared this time.” Elijah lets out a softer laugh than she thought him capable of. “Not prepared enough, it seems.”

“No,” she chuckles. “But no harm done.”

“No?” He asks, sounding curious.

“No, I love your brother very much.”

“Well, that is excellent news.” She can hear the smile in Elijah’s voice. Maybe he wasn’t disapproving of her, just cautiously protective of his brother’s heart, and she couldn’t fault him for that.

“I’m taking him home soon,” he continues. “If you’d like to come see him.”

“I’d love that, can you put him back on just for a moment?”

“What was my dreadful brother saying to you?” Klaus’ mumbles in an accusing tone.

“He is _not_ dreadful. He was being very nice, asking if I’d like to come see you today.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah, I’ll come straight from work, I’ll probably beat you there.”

“And what will we get up to, Miss Forbes?” He’s going for sexy, but his speech is so slurred she can’t help but burst out laughing.

“No funny business, just cuddling.”

“I _do_ love cuddling.”

“I know, not that you’d ever admit it sober.”

“That reminds me again!” He says, sounding so boyish her heart hurts. “I said I loved you and you didn’t say anything…I did say it, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.”

“ _Say it back, pleeeeease_ ,” Klaus whines, once again in a singsong voice.

She grabs her keys from the desk and heads for the door, an irrepressible smile crossing her face.

“I’ll tell you when I see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> targaryenkaz on tumblr; my fics are usually posted there first


End file.
